xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Prison Break
The team is dispatched to assist in the containment of mutant terrorists at the penitentiary facility in Florence, Colorado. The self-appointed "new Brotherhood" is apprehended and St. John Allerdyce is re-secured in maximum security. Events *'January 15, 2011' **The team arrives in Florence, Colorado in early evening and speak with Warden Klein. **Dante and Lori speak with Mr. Mack, a guard at ADX. **Dante, Isabel, and Jean-Paul set up surveillance on Mack. Mack loses Isabel at Louie's Place, a bar. *'January 16, 2011' **The team investigates, researches, and corroborates. *'January 17, 2011' **At 3:12 AM, Elizabeth Hartley walks up to the surveillance set up on the B&B and mouths the words 'Go away, Isabel.' **In the afternoon, Isabel meets with Elizabeth in the bar and later verifies that they seek to rebirth the Brotherhood of Mutants. **Ilad interviews Pyro, and develops a probably plan on the part of Elizabeth and her compatriots. **The B&B is attacked by Jacob and Michael. Michael is killed and Jacob is knocked out with a tranq. Adam takes a shot to the shoulder, Jean-Paul suffers a v. mild concussion, and Lori is battered and then tranquilized. *'January 18, 2011' **Isabel flies to Montana to speak to Jack Bentham. She discovers that he was not involved in the New Brotherhood; he only wanted to help Elizabeth get into the US. **Interrogating Jacob, Ilad discovers that the plan was to break Pyro out during transfer. He thinks that is unlikely to still be the plan with the apprehension and death of himself and Michael. **The team sets up additional surveillance of Jacob. *'January 19, 2011' **The team's attempt to flush Elizabeth out of cover by arranging to overtly transport Jacob works. Sort of. **Elizabeth infiltrates ADX to break out Allerdyce. **Although she manages to free Pyro from his cell, he is subdued and returned with minimal injuries, as is she. **Jean-Paul and Lori sustain minor burn injuries in the process. Important Evidence People Major *St. John Allerdyce **Brotherhood terrorist and pyrokinetic. The New Brotherhood wants to bust him out, apparently. **Foiled. He got out of his cell only to be swiftly captured. *Michael Hold **Pretended to be Daniel Mack, the newest prison guard. Blue eyes, precise-cut brown hair. **Disappears going into a bar. He has no history of previous work despite the Warden making a phonecall to verify. **Two years ago he was wanted on two counts of commercial burglary in New York, along with Jacob. **He was a healer, past-tense. **Killed by Adam in a confrontation with the agents at the B&B. **New Brotherhood! *Jacob Levit **Dark haired, sharp-featured. Terrakinetic. Petty criminal and drug dealer in NYC. Left the picture eight months ago. Two years ago he was wanted on two counts of commercial burglary in New York, along with Michael. **Arrested during an attack on agents at the B&B. **New Brotherhood! *Elizabeth Hartley **Elizabeth appears on the cameras Monday morning and later meets with Isabel in a bar. **Arrested in her attempt to break Pyro out. **New Brotherhood! *John Bentham **His aliases, SSN, etc. was used by Michael and Jacob in New York to correspond with Allerdyce. **He let Elizabeth use his SSN, etc. in the belief she needed it to get to the United States and live here illegally. Not involved in the rest. Minor *Warden Klein **Prison Warden at the Alcatraz of the Rockies. D.H.S. Covers * Ilad - Isaac Cohen * Adam - Benjamin Scofield * Dante - David Brown * Isabel - Maria Frost * Jean-Paul - Julien Côté * Lori - Tricia Larson Locations Florence, Colorado * Our base in Colorado: the Florence Rose Bed & Breakfast (modified from the real one). We gave it one more bedroom so that everyone has their own tiny adorable Victorian bedroom, and decided that the hot tub works. ** Security measures on the Bed & Breakfast include: Setting up motion sensors and cameras in a perimeter around the house. * ADX Florence Supermax ** Additional security measures on the prison: On the first night, we set up cameras around an external perimeter of the prison complex, as well as tapping into the feeds of the internal security cameras of the prison. Links Early rumors Category:2011 Missions